


Demasiado viejo

by Kataviblog



Series: Amor al estilo Creek [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Así que no se emocionen, Casi nd, Craig está en el fondo siendo gruñón y calenturiento, Fluff, M/M, Mayoritariamente compuesto por los recuerdos dr Tweek, Se menciona Bebe/Clyde, Un poco de smut, están casados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataviblog/pseuds/Kataviblog
Summary: Tienen 35 años.No son viejos pero han pasado por mucho.Tweek recuerda el pasado pero aún con sus ventajas, no desearía estar en otro lugar tanto como para abandonar los ronquidos de su esposo.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Amor al estilo Creek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062368
Kudos: 18





	Demasiado viejo

Tweek salió hace 10 minutos del trabajo. Desearía que los 35 años de vida que pesan en su espalda no se le notaran demasiado pero ahora tiene rastros de arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos y en la frente.   
  
Su mama le dijo de niño que enojarse mucho le provocaría eso. No lo creyó hasta ahora que parece eternamente disgustado por la línea de expresión que está permanentemente acentuada en medio de sus cejas. También le duele un poco la espalda y sus rodillas rechinan cuando se agacha para agarrar la llave de su casa debajo de una de las masetas.   
  
Abre la puerta, se permite hundirse en el olor a hogar que emana la casa y se tira de lleno en uno de los sofás cuando entra.   
  
Lanza uno de los cojines a la puerta para cerrarla, no sabe por qué pero funciona.   
  
Se anota una pequeña victoria mental.   
  
No tiene ganas de hacer nada más que dormir.   
  
No quiere levantarse hasta que haya consumido las 9 horas recomendadas a personas de su edad y 3 horas más añadidas a eso para compensar la última semana de estresante papeleo que le permite finalmente ser dueño único de la cafetería de la familia (Dios sabe cuántos años pasó peleando por la misma).   
  
Le es increíble como ahora puede quedarse inconsciente por mas de 10 horas seguidas sin una alarma que lo despierte.   
  
Lo que es ideal cuando eres un niño en crecimiento pero no cuando eres un adulto con responsabilidades y facturas que pagar. Cuando un error en la cuenta podría llevar a que embarguen tu casa.   
  
Jesucristo.   
  
Odiaba ser adulto.   
  
Desearía volver a ser niño, descansar poco menos de 2 horas y aún así tener la fuerza para correr, saltar y brincar sin que nada doliera. Era muy productivo a la edad de 10 años. Podía hornear, cantar, componer música y armar legos.   
  
Todo en un día.   
  
Claro, a costa de la paranoia o los mini paros cardíacos.   
  
No, pensándolo mejor. Odiaba más ser un niño.   
  
No extraña las contracciones y visiones que tenía cuando pasaba una semana sin dormir.   
  
Era un niño con problemas.   
  
Muchos problemas.   
  
Se alegra de haber dejado atrás esa vida.   
  
Suspira.   
  
Suenan llaves en la puerta y si no estuviera tan cansado verificaría si es su esposo y no un ladrón quién está tratando de entrar.   
  
No tiene energía ni para mantener los ojos abiertos así que solo se gira en el sofá para quedar de cara al techo y lanza una pequeña mirada a la entrada en donde Craig está actualmente quitándose el abrigo y los zapatos.   
  
Se ve tan cansado como Tweek. Con ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos, mueca de disgusto y cabello desordenado.   
  
Tweek se toma un momento para admirar el rostro de su marido.   
  
Sigue siendo guapo. Una o dos canas le han aparecido en el cabello pero como Tweek siempre le dice. Eso lo hace aún más atractivo.   
  
Casi no tiene arrugas. Tiene la misma edad de Tweek pero cuando las mayores emociones que muestra en su vida son un casual enojo o frustración estas no tienen motivo para formarse en su bello rostro.   
  
Es decir, tiene algunas líneas en su frente, y una marca en su mejilla pero nada que se note demasiado, por lo demás es exactamente el mismo Craig que le pidió a Tweek ser su novio el último año de escuela.   
  
Tweek se ríe por el recuerdo y Craig nota al rubio tendido en el sofá.   
  
Craig se dirige al sofá y se deja caer justo encima de Tweek, quitándole algo de aire al rubio por el golpe.   
  
Tweek se queja con chillidos, le da pequeños golpecitos en el pecho pero no dice nada a parte de eso. Lo tiraría a un lado si no estuviera tan.. pero tan cansado.   
  
Decide que el aire no vale la pena, lo abraza y se duerme.   
  
O al menos Craig lo hace.   
  
Pasan los minutos.   
  
Tweek lo intenta pero el peso de su esposo sobre si no le permite conciliar el sueño así que ignorando el entumecimiento de sus extremidades lo patea a un lado y hacia el suelo.   
  
Craig gruñe de dolor y enojo cuando cae sobre la alfombra.   
  
\---Bruto---dice Craig antes de acurrucarse en el suelo y dormirse nuevamente. Tweek lo observa dormir. Está tentado de ponerle un pie en la cara, una broma común que le hacía cuando aún estaban en la universidad.   
  
Sin embargo abandona la idea, cambiándola por dirigirse la cocina por una taza de café.   
  
No lo toma tanto como antes desde el incidente con sus padres, pero de alguna manera sigue haciéndolo sentir relajado.   
  
Talvez no es ideal cuando el objetivo del rubio es dormir sus horas correctas pero a Tweek poco le importa cuando toma una gran taza de los estantes y vierte una abundante cantidad del humeante liquido negro dentro.   
  
Lo bebe.   
  
Se deleita en el sabor y el aroma.   
  
Gira y sus ojos se posan sobre el retrato en la pared.   
  
Un Craig y Tweek de 14 años sonrientes frente a un árbol de navidad. Con Tricia detrás de su hermano poniéndole cuernos con sus dedos.   
  
Se ríe.   
  
Se imagina volviendo a ser un niño.   
  
Cuando lo más difícil era encajar, jugar, actuar como los demás para que no te golpearan.   
  
A veces lo echa de menos pero es mas por la facilidad de su vida en ese entonces que por los recuerdos que conlleva.   
  
Cuando no tenía que mantenerse por su cuenta.   
  
Por lo demás, no extraña nada de lo que vivía de pequeño. No extraña a sus estúpidos padres, ni las horas tortuosas en la cafetería.   
  
No extraña los ataques de pánico.   
  
Casi no los tiene ahora. Años de terapia debían servir de algo pero la memoria de aquello siempre estará grabada en su mente.   
  
La opresión en el pecho.   
  
El miedo a morir.   
  
Talvez lo único que en realidad extrañe de su infancia es Craig. Siempre la voz de la razón y un calmante natural para Tweek, tan adorable, aunque en ese entonces no podía besarlo o abrazarlo como ahora dado que no comenzaron a salir de verdad hasta los 18 así que no es motivo suficiente para querer volver a su niñez.   
  
Craig ahora ronca en la sala.   
  
Tweek deja la taza en el lavaplatos y vuelve al sofá. Debería traerle una manta o algo a Craig pero pronto se despertará voluntariamente para ir a la habitación. Craig odia dormir en otro lugar que no sea bajo las sabanas de su cama matrimonial aunque el sueño debido al cansancio a veces lo orille a dormir en otro lado.   
Craig despierta enfurruñado cuando eso pasa.   
  
Piensa en prender la Televisión para entretenerse pero no tiene chiste cuando lo único que pasan por la noche son comerciales para ancianos o películas muy muy viejas. Así que Tweek sacude un poco con su pie el costado de Craig para levantarlo y acelerar el proceso de volver a la habitación.   
  
Craig se despierta. Enfurruñado. Se restriega la cara con ambas manos y camina perezosamente a las escaleras. Tweek lo sigue, cuidando que no se caiga cuando parece balancearse demasiado atrás o demasiado adelante.   
  
Ama a su esposo.   
  
Pero es torpe, muy torpe. Y es más torpe aún cuando tiene tres días de trabajo sin cansancio encima.   
  
Sabe que Craig lo ama también, aunque Tweek no sabe porqué.   
  
Tiene tantos defectos y aún así Craig dijo que lo amaba aun en aquellos momentos en los que Tweek parece y huele como un vagabundo.   
  
Cuando el trabajo se torna tan pesado que no le permite cuidar su aspecto personal.   
  
Tweek se ríe pero es cierto. Tweek no nota su propio olor pero sabe que cuando Craig frunce el seño es hora de un baño.   
  
Esto rara vez pasa con Craig. Solo una vez desde que se mudaron juntos.   
  
Y Craig ni siquiera olía tan feo.   
  
Tweek es el que suele parecer un vagabundo mas a menudo debido a que Craig-aunque no lo admita- cuida mucho su apariencia.   
  
Craig se balancea en la escalera y Tweek lo sostiene. Lo empuja hacia adelante.   
  
Tweek sonríe ante el parecido que esto tiene a cuando Craig borracho recorría toda la fraternidad buscándolo cuando el rubio solo estaba un paso detrás de él.   
  
Todo era diferente en ese tiempo, las hormonas los golpearon con fuerza y tomaban cada oportunidad como un momento para hacer el amor.   
  
Ahora ya no se besan con frecuencia. Tampoco han tenido relaciones en un tiempo (casi 4 meses) pero esta bien porque aun se abrazan o tienen "citas" caseras que consisten en ellos jugando algún videojuego nuevo cuando tienen tiempo, probando comida chatarra mientras se quejan de las gráficas o la rapidez del aparato.   
  
Token dijo que ahora parecen mas amigos que pareja.   
  
Tweek sabe que tiene razón.   
  
Craig llega al marco de la puerta de su habitación. Tweek apaga las luces del pasillo. Enciende el mecanismo de seguridad de la casa.   
  
Puede que no sea tan paranoico ahora pero los ladrones aún existen.   
  
Este sistema les dice si olvidaron cerrar la puerta del garaje o la sala.   
  
Es muy útil.   
  
La casa del vecino fue robada por algo tan simple como dejar una ventana abierta el otro día.   
  
Lo sabe por Craig.   
  
Tweek no habla con los vecinos.   
  
Craig si.   
  
Por increíble que parezca, Craig es quien le informa de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.   
  
Le cuenta chismes de personas en el trabajo, lee el periódico en busca de una historia. En los días de verano sale al patio a "broncearse" únicamente para escuchar a las vecinas del frente hablar de sus hijas/vecinos y contarle todo en una cena a Tweek.   
  
Tweek piensa que para alguien tan poco interesado en los demás, sabe demasiado de la vida de los que le rodean.   
  
Aunque Craig siempre fue así.   
  
Curioso.   
  
El que llevaba las noticias a todos en la escuela.   
  
Para Tweek es gracioso compararlo con una de las señoras ancianas que llegan cada mañana a la cafetería.   
  
_**"Lucía se metió con un hombre feísimo"**_   
  
_**"Martha dejó su empleo por enfermedad pero yo estoy segura de que se embarazó en esas vacaciones a Hawái"**_   
  
Tweek piensa que Craig se llevaría bien con ellas.   
  
\---¿Sabes dónde están mis malditos pantalones?---Craig a comenzado a remover los cajones en busca de su pijama.   
  
Tweek solo lo observa, riéndose cuando gruñe al no encontrarlos.   
  
\---En el armario, donde siempre están---le dice Tweek. Craig va hasta ahí, revuelve la ropa.   
  
El cable de un piano resbala hacia afuera. Tweek lo mira, ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí.   
  
A pasado un tiempo desde que lo ha tocado.   
  
Eso y hacer torres de legos fueron un pasatiempo olvidado.   
  
Algo que no hace más debido a que no lo necesita y de todas formas no era tan bueno en eso.   
  
Lo que si ha hecho es aprender a cantar.   
  
Ya no tiene una voz fina como cuando era niño, no suena tan angelical en el coro pero lo intenta.   
  
Craig ahora le dice que parece un gato moribundo y Tweek lo golpea con la almohada en algo que comienza una guerra sin salida.   
  
A veces Tweek gana, a veces Craig lo hace. Antes acababa con ellos teniendo relaciones pero la etapa hormonal se ha ido hace mucho y ahora solo termina con ellos acurrucados en el sofá viendo uno de los tantos documentales de animales que Craig tanto ama.   
  
Vuelve a la realidad cuando escucha un golpe seco y ve que Craig se ha caído tratando de ponerse el pantalón de pijama.   
  
Torpe pensó Tweek.   
  
Siempre fue propenso a tropezar con sigo mismo debido a sus largas extremidades aunque se ha ido haciendo mas torpe conforme envejece.   
  
\---Ngh ¿No te rompiste la espalda?---pregunta Tweek medio bromeando y medio serio. Craig le saca el dedo del medio desde su posición en el suelo y no se levanta de la alfombra hasta que se ha puesto el pantalón con estrellas blancas en un fondo azul marino. Tweek se ríe.   
  
Stripe #20 y #21 todavía están en casa de Clyde así que el silencio en el cuarto es extraño.   
  
Ahora la jaula es mucho mas grande. Los conejillos tienen su propio cuarto y un corral en el sótano donde los ponen cuando tienen relaciones. No van a tener sexo a lado de sus hijos.   
  
\---¿Cuando Clyde nos va a devolver a nuestros hijos?---Craig pregunta como leyendo la mente de Tweek, un poco impaciente. Yace sentado en la cama con medio cuerpo debajo de las sabanas y sin camisa pero no parece tan somnoliento como antes.   
  
\---Mañana, ngh toda esta semana ha sido un desastre---dice Tweek y Craig asiente. Tweek ha sacado su pijama del closet y comienza a quitarse la ropa.   
  
Comienza con su suéter.   
  
Craig lo observa. No lo admite pero es débil ante la forma en que su esposo se quita las prendas.   
  
Lento.   
  
Suave.   
  
Diferente a su naturaleza cotidiana.   
  
\---¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que cogimos?---dice Craig. Y Tweek se da la vuelta ya sin camisa con una cara de burla en el rostro. Craig siempre dice "coger" en donde Tweek dice "tener relaciones" o a lo mucho "tener sexo" pero Craig lo hace sonar mas chistoso a la opinión de Tweek.   
  
\---No se---dice y procede a quitarse los pantalones.   
  
\---¿Quieres hacerlo?---pregunta Craig indiferente.   
  
\---Pensé que tenías sueño---toma la camisa de la cama y se la pone. Craig parece decepcionado.   
  
\---Tenía. Ese golpe puso todo en perspectiva---Craig se frota la parte posterior del cuello y Tweek se ríe, dobla su pantalón antes de guardarlo en el armario y cerrar la puerta.   
  
No tiene más que su camisa y unos bóxeres.   
  
Se desliza gateando por sobre las sabanas hasta el regazo de Craig.   
  
\---¿Viste tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos, guapo?---bromea. Craig resopla poniendo ambas manos sobre las caderas de su esposo. Sonríe cuando Tweek rodea su cuello con sus brazos.   
  
\---Seguro amor, te vi todo viejo y demacrado. Y a mi todo bello y pulcro. Solo quiero disfrutar de ti antes de que eso ocurra---Tweek lanza una risa burlona. Se mueve un poco sobre la creciente erección de Craig.   
  
Tentándolo.   
  
El pelinegro gruñe bajo.   
  
Tweek puede sentir como las manos de Craig han pasado de acariciar su cadera a apretar sus glúteos. Amasarlos sobre la tela.   
  
El rubio se acerca a su oreja, Craig mueve sus manos hacia adelante, hace círculos con los pulgares en la parte interna de los muslos de Tweek.   
  
\---Te necesito tanto tigre---susurra Tweek, acerca el lóbulo a sus dientes, mordiendo levemente y dejando un beso en disculpa---Te necesito....---suspira un poco más cerca---para destapar el lavavajillas mañana, ha estado regresando el agua desde hace un tiempo---termina antes de darle un beso rápido en la mejilla y deslizarse de manera saltarina hacia su lado de la cama. Se acurruca entre las cobijas dándole la espalda a su esposo. Craig aún yace a su lado desconcertado---¿Puedes apagar la luz por mí? ---pregunta.   
  
Craig frunce el ceño.   
  
\---¿Sabes lo imbécil que eres por hacer eso?---refunfuña Craig. Tweek trata de ignorarlo, guardando una creciente risa en si pecho para si mismo---No puedes simplemente calentarme y dejarme así Tweek---Los hombros de Tweek comienzan a saltar por la risa contenida. Craig lo nota, sonríe levemente---No calientes lo que no te vas a comer---Tweek deja escapar una risa antes de taparse la boca---Me rompes las bolas---culmina.   
  
Finalmente Tweek lo pierde, una carcajada bulliciosa sale de su boca y se gira para ver el rostro de su esposo que ha comenzado a reírse entre dientes también.   
  
\---¡E-Esa...---Tweek toma una bocanada de aire entre risas---¡Esa fue una perfecta imitación de Cartman!---concluyó con las manos en su estomago. Craig se acuesta y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del otro.   
  
\---Que bueno que uno de nosotros se este divirtiendo---murmura ocultando su rostro en el hombro de rubio. Tweek se muerde el labio para ocultar las pequeñas risitas que aun luchan por salir de su pecho.   
  
\---L-Lo siento...--ríe--lo siento hombre. Me gusta mucho molestarte---lanza una ultima risa antes de soltar un suspiro. Craig frota su rostro con el cuello de Tweek.   
  
\---Puedo notarlo---dice. Se restriega un poco más antes de lanzar un bostezo. Su tono ahora suena adormilado.   
  
\---Estoy muy cansado para ir hasta el final ngh---dice Tweek---pero puedo masturbarte si aún estás de humor---ofrece.   
  
Craig niega.   
  
\---Esta bien. De todas formas...---bosteza---de todas formas ya pasó la emoción si sabes a lo que me refiero. Pensar en Cartman enfrió todo allá abajo---Tweek ríe. Oye los últimos suspiros de Craig abandonar su cuerpo antes de que se quede dormido arrimado a su espalda.   
  
Se apega más hacia su esposo. Lleva sus grandes manos hacia adelante y besa sus nudillos.   
  
No han tenido tiempo para nada. La vida es dura.   
  
Hay veces en las que Tweek se pregunta si se apagó la chispa entre ellos debido a la lejanía pero momentos como estos aplacan sus dudas.   
  
No están aburridos. Están cansados.   
  
No pasaron la época de luna de miel. Solo se están tomando un descanso.   
  
Tal vez invite a Craig a otra cita un día de estos. Hará tiempo en su agenda, contratará más empleados.   
  
Se asegurará de que sus horarios coincidan con los de Craig.   
  
Es su propio jefe ahora de todos modos.   
  
Reservará alguna cena en un restaurante elegante. Puede que alquilen películas.   
  
Llevará a Craig a más lugares.   
  
Clyde ama cuidar a los pequeños Stripes, así que eso no será un problema.   
  
A Bebe no le agradan demasiado pero es débil ante sus niños. Además Tweek sabe que le gustan en secreto.   
  
Craig ronca y Tweek bosteza.   
  
Hay veces en las que extraña su adolescencia.   
  
Nada de qué preocuparse, momentos libres en la casa del árbol.   
  
Ser adulto es más duro.   
  
Hay menos tiempo.   
  
Mas responsabilidades.   
  
Sin embargo ahora, cuando ve a Craig dormir a su lado. Suspirar en su cuello.   
  
Cuando ve el anillo de plata en su dedo.   
  
Dios...   
  
Jamás cambiaría nada de esto. 

**Author's Note:**

> :3 Les robé el smut? 
> 
> Si psss
> 
> Por eso dice casi Smut duh
> 
> Si quieren leer Smut, suscríbanse porque tengo un fic especialmente picante en el que estoy trabajando. 
> 
> Solo si quieren, claro jeje.
> 
> Esto me tomó mucho tiempo de arreglar. Al principio solo eran ideas sueltas pero de alguna forma logré hacerlo fic. 
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
